Made Me Realize
by M.J. Joyce-Crowling
Summary: A stroke of betrayal. A haunting song. A secret society. A forgotten prophecy, and a demon threatening to destroy the world. Yet, despite all that, Dipper realizes that some things never seemed important... until you let them go. This is after Not What He Seems. Know why the title is like that inside!
1. Prologue

A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys, after a fierce battle with my inner self, I finally got to publish this! Whew! So, hope you like it, and please, please review. Let me know what you guys think! Made Me Realize is a tribute to Brad Breeck and his awesomeness. I know it is different with the opening theme and all, but man, it still sounds amazing!

Oh, and disclaimer : Gravity Falls does NOT belong to me; It belongs to the Man of Mystery himself, Alex Hirsch the Magnificent! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."

_ -Albert Einstein_

It was a strange landscape. Everything shimmered like a mirage, as though water was woven in air. It had the background of the universe: the whirling frenzy of stars and galaxies seemed to stretch out for ages. But all was gray, dark, dank. It was devoid of living beings, of life itself, as though afraid of what lives there. It was a desolate place, and he called it the Mindscape.

"Funny, how those two-eyed freaks see it like I do."

A strange, triangular, yellowish creature with one eye in a top hat was observing an image forming from infinite space,like pond having ripples on the water; the Mindscape seemed to be like a transparent bubble, watching, always seeing what anyone was doing.

"I always thought that we would have different perspectives. That reality for them is all about a boy and girl doing something with their lips, and all those disgusting creepiness. But then, that genius guy with the weird hairdo who is fond of sticking his tongue out had always been... if possible, odder than them..."

The creature cackled; it echoed eerily around the place. He was floating hazily while twirling a long cane, defying the laws of Physics itself, as the image suddenly cleared: it showed a man stepping out of what looked like a portal with a pulsating blue glow.

"Well, well," look who's back," he said, narrowing his eye. "Glasses, you do know how to surprise me."

He swept his free hand, and the image faltered for a few seconds, then garbling into flashes of the recent past.

_"Who is the Author?"_

It settled on a boy with brown hair wearing a cap that has the print of a pine tree in front and holding what looked like a journal. He was wearing an orange shirt matched with a blue vest. Bill eyed him pleasantly. "Pine tree," he said. "Of course, the solution. Pride always makes him blind. I think he wouldn't trust anyone now. But nah, he can be fixed."

The vision then changed to a girl with wavy hair, the same shade of brown with the boy; in fact, it looked like they are twins. She was staring at a newspaper clipping, shocked.

_"__Stan Pines is dead?'_

"Shooting Star, however, can get in the way," he said quietly. "But she will be taken cared of."

The images suddenly came in a fast blur, making it impossible to distinguish anything but swirls of color. But the voices were loud, like echoes from a long distant tunnel.

_"And I should trust you why? After you stole radioactive wastes? After you lied to us all summer? I don't even know who you are!"_

_"Mabel,don't-"_

_"This thing could destroy the whole universe-!"_

_"-Trust you-"_

_"Big things are coming!_

The flashes suddenly stopped, fading into nothingness, the last shout still bouncing around the place.

There was silence.

"Well," Bill finally said, stretching. "Time to get the party started."

He laughed: it was cold, high-pitched and cruel.

"And I'd ask if Star-eye would want to join me," he mused, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Who wouldn't want a deal with a powerful dream demon like me, after all?"

His aura changed to a fiery shade of red. He suddenly seemed a million times more terrible than he already was.

"AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME!" He thundered. The awful scream seemed to be shattering the universe itself.

He clicked his fingers, and then he was gone.

He knows that he is right. They would have to face his wrath, his power.

And they can't do anything about it. The end times... has begun.

* * *

A/N: I THINK ALBERT EINSTEIN IS FABULOUS, SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM, YOU ISOSCELES CREEP! Yeesh, Bill is soo full of himself. ;-)


	2. Chapter I: Cold

A/N: Sooo.. here it is! Chapter one! This is right after Not What He Seems. Thanks guys! Please review! Hope you like this!

* * *

Chapter I: Cold

_Summer of 2012 _

_Gravity Falls, Oregon_

_The Basement of the Mystery Shack_

Soos fell to the ground with the loud thud, totally fainting. Well, you would if you just found out that the effing Author your friend was searching for the whole summer, is atually the brother of your stingy, grumpy boss.

Mabel and Dipper simply gaped at the Author, who was brushing dirt off his clothes, then pushing his cracked glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Even Grunkle Stan was struck dumb, as though his brother's presence was compressing into him. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is... is that really... you?" He croaked. His brother gazed at him. Slowly, he nodded.

"This is gonna be a very wet moment," Mabel simpered, her eyes gleaming.

Grunkle Stan snorted.

"Told 'ya from the start, didn't I, that that deal would never work out? Mind you, you owe me big time. I had no idea on what all your geeky algorithm-thingy was all about, and got meself in jail for two times just because of this madness." He shook his head, smirking. "You're still a moron, eh Stanley?"

"Well that's typical," Mabel mumbled.

Stanley rolled his eyes. "And you never changed, Stanford." He grew solemn. "How's Simon?"

Suddenly, everything clicked for Dipper.

"Excuse me!" He yelled. All of them stared at him. Stanley- that's what he's called?- examined them curiously, obviously only noticing that they were there.

"Grandchildren, Stanford?" He said expectantly.

"Ermmm... about that..."

Mabel gasped.

"You!" She said excitedly. She glanced at Dipper, whose jaw had dropped.

"If you're his brother-" Mabel began.

"And Grunkle Stan's our grand uncle," said Dipper in hushed tones. "Then-"

They wheeled about to look at Stanford. "Is he-?"

"Your... grandfather..."

They whizzed around; Stanley looked surprised with himself, stunned at what he had just discovered.

Mabel landed on the dirt next to Soos: she had fainted, too.

"I am the grandson of the Author," Dipper muttered feverishly. "The grandson of the Author.. the_ grandson of the Author!"_

Dipper gazed at the twins, mouth still hanging open. He just didn't know what to feel right now; it's as if all these mixed emotions were fighting for dominance over his being. And so he contented himself with being completely speechless.

As if in a trance, Stanley approached him. He knelt down and placed a hand on Dipper's shoulders, dazed. Dipper thought on how identical he looked like to his Grunkle, except for their noses, their chins and their hair. Something suddenly lurched inside his stomach. It made him feel sick.

""What is your name, child?"

"D-Dipper," he stammered.

"You... you look just llike your father when he was young," his grandfather whispered. Dipper swallowed. He remembered the tales his dad used to tell him, about how he missed his own father terribly, how he lose him at such a young age. All of those sufferings, for this?

"Why did you leave?"

There was a painful silence.

You're too young, kid " Stan said quietly, and it wasn't his usual gruff voice either.

"Yeah?" Said Dipper coldly. "Too young to discover all the lies? Well guess what, it had already happened."

There was a small moan; Soos was already coming around.

"Dudes, I got this crazy dream that Stan actually has a doomsday device under the basement, and everything went all floaty and-"

He caught sight of Stanley.

"Oh..." he said slowly. "So... that wasn't a dream? Can.. can I faint back or-"

BANG.

The whole basement shook, as dust went raining down on them, and the wreckage began to loosen and threaten to crush them. They looked up, startled. In the distance, they could just hear the sirens of the FBI blaring right on the premises of the Shack.

There was another BANG, and Mabel jerked awake.

"Where's the giant pig?" She said rather stupidly.

"Right there!" An angry voice echoed just from above the broken lift. "We got 'em cornered!" With another lurch, Dipper remembered that they had left the vending machine open.

"It's the cops," Stan muttered. He turned to Stanley, who was looking at him in disbelief.

"Always wanted the center of attention, eh?"

"Hey, do you think I wanted this? Now, do you have any tunnel or other secret passage or whatever? Seems to me they're trying to force their way into the place."

It did seem that the place was about to cave in. Small pieces of junk are starting to fall from the dark ceiling. Stanley walked across the cavern, then reached the opposite wall. There was no trapdoor, no opening, no any means of escape. They were trapped, and it's either being crushed to death, or get arrested by those darn cops. Panic started to reverberate horribly around the room.

"Stanley, this is not the time to be weird!" Stan barked. Stanley was running his hands over the wall. Dipper noticed that the wall actually has a carving of a circle surrounded by 15 odd symbols. "We need to get out of here!"

Stanley wasn't listening. He was still examining the carving.

There was a CREAK from above them. Dipper looked up. He gasped.

"MABEL, WATCH OUT!"

He jumped and pushed her out of the way just in time, screaming: a large part of metal tubes had fallen and smashed to the ground with a CRASH.

"STANLEY!" Stan roared, hurrying towards the twins, who were both sprawled on the floor, panting. They could hear the scramblings of the cops getting nearer, going down. "For God's sake-"

"I GOT IT!" Stanley yelled. "Alkaid and Arcturus, of course!"

He pressed two consecutive symbols.

The circle suddenly glowed red: the wall moved backward and slid sideways, opening a huge underground tunnel.

" Hurry, get in!"

They all scrambled inside it. And just in time, too; as the wall began to close, the cavern collapsed, bringing in a tide of rocks, metals, boulders and wood. The whole Mystery Shack was destroyed, giving in to the curse of gravity. Everything, the evidence and the portal, was gone.

The wall clanged shut. They stood stock still, shocked.

"Well," said Stanley, breathing heavily. "We need to get going. This leads to my bunker in the woods," he added."Just follow me."

"You never told me about this place," Stan grumbled, slipping a little on the damp stony ground, as he followed his twin. Soos started walking, but Mabel stayed behind.

"Dipper, did you hear?" She said. "If this leads to the bunker, then he must have created the Shape shifter! Do you think it es...?"

Her voice faltered when she saw Dipper deep in thought with a scowl on his face.

"D-D-Dipper? " She asked uncertainly.

Dipper marched away without uttering a single word, the scowl more pronounced than ever.

"Hey, wait up!

* * *

The bunker was so cold.

Dipper shivered as he wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself. He realized that he must have left his cap inside the basement. It felt weird not wearing it, like another part of him was ripped away.

They had just went through a series of winding tunnels. It was horribly familiar. After all, their visit to the bunker was still etched on his brain.

"Be careful," Stanley had said. "There's a monster around here, and he can take on any form."

"Psssh, don't worry about that, grandpa, Dipper and I tackled the Shape shifter ages ago!" Mabel had said cheerfully. "Right, Dipper? The Mystery Twins are on the case!"

But Dipper refused to say anything. He had been relatively silent throughout the journey. They passed the underground lab and saw the iced compartment of another Dipper, frozen, in the exact position as they remembered: screaming as though in unbearable pain.

It was disturbing. Grunkle Stan stared at it.

"B-b-but.. w-who...?"

"Shape shifter," Dipper grunted. "Says that's the form I take before I die."

All of them flinched at how bluntly he said it.

"Well, good luck sleeping with that haunting your dreams," joked Soos, trying to lighten the mood. No one said a word.

"Best if we keep going," Stan said gruffly, after a moment's silence.

They went inside the surveillance room, then went on to the main part of the bunker itself, where the storage was kept, careful not to step on that certain part that triggers security shut down. There Stanley found some moldy blankets and handed it out to the children. They were now trying to find something edible to eat.

"Hey, Dipper."

Mabel went closer to Dipper, who was huddled by the corner. She was using her own blanket like a flimsy hat. But she looked concerned.

"You're a little off lately," she said. "Off-er than off. Missing Waddles, too, eh?"

Dipper sighed, irritated. "You really don't know what's the problem, Mabel?"

"No, but I am one million percent Doctor Mabel's gonna heal 'ya! C'mon, Bro-bro, we're twins!"

"I can't believe you're so naive," said Dipper harshly. He had not meant to say it, but finally the feeling of betrayal won over.

Mabel looked taken aback, confused and hurt.

" Dipper... what...?"

"I'll tell you what, " said Dipper through gritted teeth. " I'm your brother! But you chose to listen to someone who lied to us all along, who would have just watched us become bait! Think, Mabel, If you pressed that button, would we be in this mess?"

"Is this what you're sulking about? Dipper, if I _did_ press that button, Grandpa wouldn't be here! I thought you're happy you finally met the Author! "

"That's besides the point! After all we'd been through... after all we'd done... you chose him, not me."

Dipper glared at her. Mabel turned red.

"I was only trying to do the right thing, " she said hotly.

"I don't think you even know what's the right thing. Not one clue. Just leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me again."

And with that, he brought the blanket over his head, covering his face completely. He thought he heard a sniff as Mabel walked away.

A tear splashed down his cheek.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this... I just can't resist! Oh, by the way, the circle etched on the wall with 15 symbols are actually the Behenian fixed star symbols, same as the one that surrounds the portal, with one missing ( I looked it up, and the guide only has 15 symbols, the sixteenth is unidentified.) Alkaid is the star at the tip of Big Dipper (Ursa Major) and Arcturus is the brightest star in constellation Bootes. Arcturus is known as the guardian of the bear: It is near Ursa Major. *Wink* Bye!


	3. Chapter II: Unexpected

A/N: It's been forever. Ah, well, review guys!

* * *

Chapter II: Unexpected

_"Good Morning America! We are here to give you the hottest and the latest headlines! First off-"_

The television set was blaring inside the Pines' household in Piedmont, California. Mr. Pines yawned as he put down his coffee on the low glass table, settling on the sofa. It was a peaceful Saturday morning: no work, no traffic, no headaches, and no ovoverreacting co-workers. He's finally free. Nothing could possibly ruin this day.

"Simon, do you think the kids are alright?"

Mr. Pines swiveled around his seat, eyebrows raised: Mrs. Pines was by the threshold of the living room, wearing her bath robe, her light, soft brown hair still a little disheveled. She tried to sound casual, but Mr. Pines noticed that there was a hint of worry.

"Anything wrong?"

She sighed, went nearer and flumped down beside him. "I've been trying to contact them, but there's no answer."

"Anne, It's Gravity Falls we are talking about, it isn't exactly like the city! Besides," he said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Stan won't leave 'em. I know they are alright."

Mrs. Pines nodded, trying to convince herself. She smiled and got off the sofa, going to the kitchen to cook breakfast

"Girls worry too much," Mr. Pines mused to himself. "Way too much. At least I could finally have some peace and quiet." He fixed his eyes on the TV. The news anchor was pressing a finger to his earpiece, nodding. He got the cup of coffee and took a sip, just in time to see the anchor straightening up, looking grim.

_"People, __this is just in. An unforeseen hurricane had hit the town of Gravity Falls, in the State of Oregon. Reportedly, fifteen were killed, and twelve are still missing, including the owner of the Mystery Shack, Stanford Pines__, and his niece and nephew-"_

Mr. Pines choked and spat the coffee out. There was a tinkle of china as the cup shattered on the floor.

"WHAT?"

Mrs. Pines came hurrying out of the kitchen, evidently alarmed, clutching a ladle. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, confused.

Mr. Pines pointed the screen, sputtering and sopping wet; he was standing up, staring at the TV as though the anchor was out of his mind. Mrs. Pines looked at it, bemused.

_"- According to police reports, Mr. Pines has been on the run for theft and illegal possession of weapons. Until now, Mr. Pines' current whereabouts, and his niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper Pines, are still unknown. If anyone has any information-"_

Mrs. Pines gave a little squeak, watching as the screen flashed a picture of Stan with her twins. Then, she screamed.

"MY TWINNIES!"

She dashed to the telephone and began to dial in furiously. Mr. Pines paced around the room, cursing.

"THEY'RE NOT ANSWERING!" She shrieked, putting the receiver down. She looked demented.

"Anne, calm down," Mr. Pines said loudly, still pacing. "We need to think straight-"

"WHO SAYS I AM NOT THINKING STRAIGHT? I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE SENT THEM THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! GET THE CAR READY, WE'RE GOING TO GRAVITY FALLS!" she yelled hysterically. And she marched out of the room, slamming the door shut, rattling the walls itself.

Mr. Pines watched her go. Then he sank to the chair wearily. "What did you do Stan?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair. "What the hell did you just do?"

* * *

All was dark. Cold, biting darkness. Where was he? And what just happened?

_This is so creepy._

"Hey, hey Pine Tree!"

Light burst overhead. Wincing, he looked around: He was in... well, he really doesn't know where. All was white, stretching on for miles, as far as he can see. Frowning, Dipper looked up where the light had come from. He blinked.

"B-Bill?"

"Jeez, kid, loosen that expression, will 'ya? You looked like you've just seen a ghost!"

Bill descended lazily to his level, cackling madly.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper shouted, backing away. He doesn't want to be anywhere near to that dream demon. Especially a demon who tried to destroy his Grunkle's mind and who tricked him by stealing his body. "Where am I? Are you trying to possess me again or whatever?"

Bill laughed maniacally. It sent chills down Dipper's spine. "Possess?" He asked, twirling his cane. "Why would I want to possess that useless, weedy body of yours? No, I came here to ask how the reunion's going on!"

"H-h-how d-did you-"

"What do you think this big one eye for, then?" He chortled. "Told you once, told you a dozen times, Tree, I am always watching. So, liked granddaddy?"

Heat crept to Dipper's face. "Shut up," he snarled.

"Oooooh, rebellious," said BIll in mock adoration, taking off his hat and bowing swiftly. "I like that side, kid! Here, have a reward!"

Bill clicked his fingers. At once, Dipper felt nothing but open air beneath him. For a horrible half a second, he was suspended in the sky; it seemed like he was at a countryside, the lush green mountains towering majestically. He took in the abrupt scene change, flailing his arms wildly. And then he fell.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH! "

He watched as the ground covered with rich forests, which was weirdly shaped like Mabel's head, went closer as he gathered more speed.

"YOU'RE MESSED UP, BILL!" He bellowed, but his words were only snatched away by the wind whistling in his ears.

"Hey, Pine Tree, do you remember what I told you how everything is going to change? That big things are coming?"

Dipper glanced sideways: Bill was there, literally _floating _down with him, light as a feather, looking amused at the fear he was feeling.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Oh, nothing." The triangular demon sudenly glowed, his aura piercing blue. The fall itselfslowed down; it seemed Bill was manipulating time again, as the surroundings began to darken, and his tone was harsh when he spoke.

_"But the tenth had come at last, and days of future would relive the past. The wheel keeps ever turning, and the ending is just the beginning."_

"Should I be worried about this?"Dipper yelled, uncertain. "About you starting to rhyme for some reason?"

"Nope. By the way, Gideon says hi."

"W-W-WHAT?"

"Anyways, good luck with that fall, kid!" Bill said cheerfully. "Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold... BYE!"

And he was gone with a _pop_.

The sky lightened and he plummeted in earnest.

"Okay, this is just a dream... just a dream... wake up... c'mon..."

He was engulfed by darkness.

"Dipper? Dipper! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking him roughly.

"DIPPER!"

Groaning, he opened his eyes and sat up.

His vision swam at first, then it focused. Stanford, Stanley and Soos circled him, while Mabel was crouched by his side. She watched him anxiously.

"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep!"

"It was freaky, dude," Soos agreed.

Dipper hesitated. He doesn't know if he could really trust them with this. But if it's not them, then who? "It... it was Bill."

Mabel and Stanley went pale. Grunkle Stan, however, frowned.

"Bill who?"

"Bill Cipher," Dipper explained stiffly. "Mad dream demon who tried to destroy your mind and who possessed my body. He said that everything's going to change."

Recognition flitted across Stanford's face. He glanced at Stanley, who nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he-" he paused. "Hang on, do you _know_ Bill?"

"We've met," said Stanley evasively.

"So... wait... the one you wrote in the journals, about someone... or something... spying on you... was... was that... _Bill_?"

"Yes," said Stanley, waving it away impatiently. "But tell me what he said, boy."

"He... he said about how the tenth finally came back... how the wheel keeps turning and that..." he screwed up his face, trying to remember, " that the ending is just the beginning." He looked up. "Does that mean anything?"

"Looks like it." Stanley straightened up. "Come on. Gotta make sure this place is still habitable."

Him, Stanford and Soos walked away. Mabel stayed behind. Dipper tried to avoid her gaze. He knew that her increased concern for him is all about reconciliation.

"Hey, Dipping Sauce," she said apprehensively, as she pushed towards him a plate with beans that spelled out I AM SORRY. "I made something for you."

Dipper grunted.

She gave a small chuckle. "Crazy things happening, huh? All went floaty, and then someone who we thought dead for ages showed up. I don't know what happened to Waddles, and now, you're treating me like this."

Dipper felt a pang of guilt. He never thought Mabel would the same way like him. She was just as confused and just as scared. Probably even more.

" I wasn't able to sleep last night. I just... don't know what to do... it's as if the world turned its back on me... on us." She fell silent.

"I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We're siblings after all, guess that's normal."

Mabel hugged him and broke down on his shoulder.

"Ugh... Mabel... I can't ... breathe!"

Mabel let go, sniffing. "I thought you'd never forgive me," she said, dabbing her eyes with her sweater.

"We are twins, Mabel. We will get through this together. I promise."

And he smiled at her. It felt great: it was like a burden had been taken off his shoulders.

"Water has been contaminated. Food is low."

The men were back. Stanley was shaking his head. "We need to get back up there for supplies, but I bet it can be chaotic and dangerous. We'll need to leave the children here-"

"No."

They all wheeled around: Dipper was standing up defiantly.

"We're going home," he said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Kid, are you listening to yourself?" said Grunkle Stan incredulously. "The cops are looking for me. If we swagger around the place, you'd be in mortal danger!"

"Dipper," Mabel mumbled, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe we ought to... help-"

"We're going home, " he repeated flatly. "This was never what I wanted. I can't risk anything again. Mom and Dad are probably worried sick. We need to let them now we are fine."

He thought he had rather impressed his Grunkle with his argument. It was his first time he stood up to him. At long last, his Grunkle nodded.

"Alright, kid," he said gruffly. "We are taking you home. You're right, this is getting out of hand."

Just then, the grinding of metal sounded, and an alarm sounded out of nowhere.

"Intruder," said Stanley. He got a huge stick while Stan got a small knife from the weapon storage.

"Uh... I would rather stay here with these two dudes," Soos said uncertainly. Mabel got up and clutched Dipper's arm. He himself moved forward, trying to shield his twin sister, jaw clenched. Slowly, silently, Stanley and Stanford crept towards the tree entrance. Dipper shut his eyes, preparing for the worst.

There was a familiar high-pitched scream, and his eyes snapped open. He realized who it was.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE POINTING THAT KNIFE OLD MAN, OR I WILL SUE YOU!"

"Pacifica?"

Mabel dashed towards his Grunkle and his grandfather, yelling, "DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

Dipper exchanged looks with Soos, stunned. How did Pacifica find them? Why would she look for them in the first place?

Grunkle Stan and Stanley went back inside, agitated, closely followed by Pacifica Northwest, the richest girl of Gravity Falls. But now, she looked... different. Way different.

Her blonde, sleek hair was in a total mess. Cuts were all over her arms, and the sleeves of her jacket were torn. But what struck Dipper most was her demeanor. The swagger, the arrogance, all gone, replaced by despair and panic. It was... heart- shattering... for he had formed a friendship with her before all the madness had started.

"Dipper!" she cried when she caught sight of him. Mabel was behind her, at loss for words. Pacifica then cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

"I n-need your help," she whispered, tears leaking out. "Please. My parents. They'd been taken."

* * *

_"Witnesses of the Gravity Falls tragedy say that it wasn't just a hurricane that destroyed the whole town. In fact, people say that it was some strange gravity anomalies-"_

_Click._

_"-we've seen it with our own two eyes! We were raised up to the ground as though we were weightless. Cars! Buses! Here, I have some pictures-"_

_Click._

_"-meanwhile, the government is refusing to believe in these alleged claims, saying it was nothing more than mass hysteria-"_

_Click._

_"-gravity anomalies are strange and bizzare things. They are not unheard of, they are possible. But the real question here is not what. It's why. Why is the government trying so hard to conceal these 'incidents?' Why did it happen in the first place? Why do they want to keep it secret-?"_

"It's finally getting out."

The woman turned the monitor off, then faced at the girl speaking from behind. The girl stood with attention, her dark hair rippling behind her, wearing a black skirt matched with a black leather jacket. The woman nodded.

"Ineed," she said, riffling through a folder filled with documents. "But we wait, Agent. All good things come to those who wait."

"You do know, ma'am, that the boy is our only hope," the girl pressed on, coming closer to the woman. "Isn't it more practical to get hold of him and tell him the truth?"

"You mean to scare him with the truth," the woman said softly. She pulled her gray cardigan a little straighter. "Let the boy try his strengths, Agent. The time is coming, and he needs to be ready. Watch the things unfold, then act upon it."

The woman crossed the room and went through a sliding door, leaving the girl alone in the surveillance area.

* * *

MRGOTXU TVH ERTQ UST T VHUFSK.

* * *

A/N: And... add a pinch of spice called romance... ( a little bit.)


	4. Chapter III: Hunt

A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long... a song got stuck in my head and it kept badgering me! On the other hand, thanks for the reviews and the support, fellow fallers! Keep strong while the curse of the hiatus still continues. (Sighs)

* * *

Chapter III: Hunt

"Holy-"

Wendy Corduroy was standing behind a large tree by the edge of the woods that surrounded the Shack. Or at least what used to be the Shack. Now, all she could see were rubble and wreckage everywhere. The government agents were still patrolling around the place, looking intimidating and menacing in their black suits.

"Status update: Currently trying to annoy cops-"

Wendy ignored Tambry's snide comment. The events last night had shaken her off entirely. She may be as cool as ice, but still, she knew that something was wrong. And she had a very good feeling that the Dipper and Mabel were involved with it. They could explain everything.

"Soo... Wendy, your dad's really sending you upstate?"

Wendy sighed, turning to her friends. "Obviously. Do you think the Shack would repair itself? Besides, Stan's wanted. What can I do with that?"

"Finally paying his dues," Robbie said coolly, leaning against the trunk of a tree, his arm around Tambry's shoulders. "It actually makes me better in hiding stuff, which includes not telling secrets to a toddler-"

"Like what, Robbie?" Tambry quizzed.

"Uh... nothing. Just saying, I am way better than him."

"So, what are we doing here?" said Lee in a bored voice. "Stare at these cops till we die?"

"Thompson might," said Nate slyly. "C'mon Wendy, let's go somewhere else!"

"You do know what happened last night?" Wendy said, glowering at him. Nate shrugged. "Slept on my bed, woke up on the floor. What's with that?"

"Seriously, it's all over the Internet," said Tambry, exasperated. She held up her phone. "Theorists say that Mr. Pines was actually building a doomsday device, which triggered the anomalies. The government's trying to pacify the situation, but, not having any luck, so far. Wait, there's an update-"

And she began typing away on her phone, brows furrowed. Robbie pulled her closer, smiling fondly.

"You know how to put your skills to action, Tambers."

"Augh," Lee was making retching noises, and Nate was sneering. " You suck at flirting, Robbie." Robbie flushed.

"Says the guy who- "

"It just doesn't add up," Wendy said loudly, and the two stopped arguing at once. They could sense the authority in her voice. "Stan scams tourists, steals stuff, and basically breaks the law every single time, but that doesn't mean that he's... a...a mad scientist or something."

"Everyone has secrets, Wendy," said Nate dismissively, "especially an old man who claims he owns the eighth wonder of the world. But I couldn't care less. Let's just go to an area with a "No Entry" sign and get wild. "

"Uh... guys... I think we can't do that just right now..." Thompson whimpered. He was trying to conceal his bulk behind a small bush, clearly terrified.

"Psssh. Thompson, they're pushovers-"

Thompson gulped then pointed towards the clearing where the Mystery Shack once stood. Next they heard the rumble of engines coming closer. They settled they're eyes at the direction where he was pointing, bewildered. Lee swore under his breath.

Armored trucks had started to arrive at the place. They screeched to a stop, one parked near to where the teens were hiding. They all carried soldiers ready for combat, who started to disembark. Their heavy footsteps pounded on the ground as they began to secure the perimeter.

"Guys, listen! _'U.S Army arrive at Gravity Falls for needs, assistance; Chief pledges to bring peace to troubled town!'"_

Tambry looked up, awestruck. All of them were.

"Guess no dares tonight," said Thompson in a false cheery voice.

"Oh, crap," Robbie muttered. "What could he have done to earn this much attention? He's better than I thought he was!"

* * *

"What?" Dipper said blankly. It was quite tiresome to repeat the word over and over again. All he wanted to do now is to snuggle back to the corner and go back to sleep, but he knew that it wasn't possible. "What do you mean, they got 'taken?' How did you find us in the first place? What-?"

"I don't know!" Pacifica cried, wringing her hands. "I don't know what _they_ want with them at all!"

"Money, dude," said Soos seriously. "You, like, own a pool with dollars instead of water!"

"And why badger us?" Stan said grumpily. "Don't you have a... a... a private investigator or whatever they're called? Don't you have connections? Bother them, not us."

"You don't understand!" she snapped, back to her snobbish self. "No one can help me, except for him." She nodded towards Dipper. He felt his cheeks burning.

"Someone else knows about the bunker?" Stanley was following his own train of thought. "This isn't safe. We need to get going."

"Yeah, and leave this brat here," Stanford agreed. He made to move, and found himself blocked by Mabel.

"We gotta help her!" She said. "C'mon, Grunkle Stan, she's my friend!"

"Your brother says no kid." Stan jerked a thumb towards Dipper. "The sooner you get out of here, the better."

"But-" Mabel began to protest, when Pacifica finally had enough.

_"My parents had been taken by occultists!" _She burst out, catching the attention of Stanley and Dipper at once.

"Occultists?"

"Yes," Pacifica said earnestly. "They went in right after the disturbance, and took them. They left this."

Pacifica took out from her pocket what looked like a necklace... or maybe an amulet. She handed it to Dipper, who studied it carefully. The round pendant depicted a golden, stylized eye, with detailed and swirling lines.

"I've seen this before," he said slowly.

"It's the Eye of Horus," Stanley said. "Also known as the All-seeing eye. Symbolizes sacrifice, power and protection."

"They told me their master wanted to play," said Pacifica shakily. "They also said that he's the image of balance. If I could figure out who their master is using this clue, then maybe I could... save them. They told me about this place, so I came here and found you. It doesn't make any sense."

"You can sell that, kid," Stan said contemptuously: he rather did hate the Norhtwests. "Then live the dream."

Stanley's eyes widened. "Of course," he said quietly. "Bill. Again."

"Bill?" asked Dipper. "How can it be Bill when..." he clasped his hand to his mouth, realizing something.

"Cipher?" Mabel shook her head, bewildered. "What's this got to do about him?"

"The round pendant," explained Stanley, holding the necklace up for everyone to see, "it may be a symbol for currency, like the dollar bill, symbol for power. The eye, on the other hand, shows how he watches us. The image of balance is the triangle." He hesitated, then carried on. "I've got a suspicion that they might be the ones who tried to stalk me. Reason is still unknown, but I think... he's up to something. The signs were too easy, as if he really wanted us to get it right. Remember the boy's dream?"

"So he just changed the shape that surrounds him," grumbled Mabel. "Great fashion style."

"Or he's trying to trick you again," Stanford said impatiently. "Stanley, _this is not our fight-"_

"This_ is_ our fight, Stanford, ever since we started that experiment! Ever since I started poking my nose everywhere! We need to stop him!"

Grunkle Stan glowered at his twin brother.

"Thirty years, Stanley," he growled. "Thirty long years, and I've got to see how Fiddleford turn to madness, because of all this. And I couldn't do anything, because they can't know what I am planning to do. I get sick of seeing people pay for our mistakes. We ain't doing anything again!"

Dipper stared at his Grunkle. Never, in his life, would he have expected to hear him say those words. He knows about Mcgucket after all. _What else was he hiding then? What else?!_

"Do you think I haven't realized that? If we don't take the risk, people will die!"

"You are so noble," Grunkle Stan spat. "Dammit, Stanley, blood is thicker than water! I had to live through that after all this time."

"But you never even cringed when you betrayed your '_blood_!'" Dipper interrupted furiously. He just can't hold it in, and hatred of Stanford spread like wild fire. "Big deal!"

And the three began talking at once, all red in the face.

Mabel blinked. And she thought girls only get this emotional.

"Uh..." said Pacifica. "Was that a yes?"

"Definitely," Soos nodded. Then he frowned. "I think it's a no.. or a yes? I don't know, dawg, I can't understand what they're saying."

"Whoah, whoah," Mabel yelled, getting between them. "Your bickering sucks. Gentlemen, and Dipper, I've got a proposal. Dipper and I would help Pacifica because she's our friend, and you two can stop Bill whatever he's planning. Who says no one could kill two birds with one stone?"

They rounded to her at once, but she stood her ground. "Besides, when we do reach home, the cops might come and ask information about Stan. And I think they know how to persuade people. So that's settled, we're staying, right?" She said hopefully.

It was hard work. Finally their frames relaxed, and their muscles eased.

"Yeah, okay," Dipper said wearily. Mabel beamed.

"So, first is where to start finding her parents. Any leads?"

"I know that the Eye of Horus is a secret society, and that their base is deep within these woods," Stanley said. He fished out from his tattered jacket the Journal 1 and flipped its pages, finally settling on the page where the Eye was also drawn. " We encountered them 30 years ago." He looked evenly at everyone. "Let's go."

Dipper expelled a deep breath, then dragged his feet after Mabel. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Pacifica would never have thought she would ever be asking help from the Pines family. Nor would she have thought that she would go deep into the forest with them. But then, she doesn't have any choice... It's what they want, after all.

"Hey, Pacifica," Mabel said cheerfully, stepping beside her. Perched on her finger was a colorful butterfly. "Wanna touch it?"

"I... I don't think I am allowed," Pacifica mumbled. They trudged along the leaf-strewn path after the man holding the Journal. Or another journal. Mabel had explained that he was the Author after all, and that he was their grandfather, too.

The trees began to grow thicker as they delved deeper and deeper into the forest, until the branches overhead finally blocked out the sun, so that only small patches of light could be seen. Yet they continued their walk, pausing every now and then to jump over gnarled stumps, cutting their cheeks and clothes from the twigs and branches that grew all over the place.

"AAGH!"

Dipper crashed on the forest floor; he tripped on a protruding tree root.

Mabel burst out laughing, while Soos helped him up, grinning broadly. Stanley and Stanford looked around without stopping from walking. Even Pacifica cracked a smile. Dipper was grumbling, nursing his toe.

"Don't mind him Paz," said Mabel. "My brother's a big klutz."

Pacifica chuckled. "And you call yourself mystery solver." At this, Dipper smirked.

"Ah, well, at least you're laughing now." And he ran to catch up with his grandfather, who was up front. Pacifica blushed, and saw Mabel gaping at her.

"Wow," she breathed. "I've never seen him make a move to a girl like that. I think he likes you!"

"What?! No, you freak, why would he..I..not... but.." Pacifica sputtered, getting redder and redder by second. Mabel giggled.

"SPIRIT OF LOVE IS-"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

Stanley suddenly halted, glancing around. They now arrived at a clearing in the forest. It was oddly shaped, as though it was not there naturally.

_It was a clearing shaped like a triangle._

"We're here," Stanley whispered. "Keep your eyes peeled, everyone." He began walking around the clearing, surveying the surroundings. A sense of foreboding filled the air, as though some entity knows that they were there, and was displeased by it. A shiver ran down Dipper's spine. There was that feeling again, that someone was watching them.

There was suddenly a rustling of leaves and the cracking of branches, getting louder and louder. Soos looked up, unnerved. "Dudes, this is bad!"

Mabel and Pacifica screamed.

Bodies dropped down from the treetops. They landed all around the clearing, surrounding them completely, following the form of the triangle. The people straightened up, then aimed all kinds of weapons, guns, arrows, riffles, at the gang, who were frozen with fear. All of them wore dark suits with glasses, and they were all snarling at the intruders. They seemed to be a mixture of teens, young adults and grownups. Then one of them broke ranks and stepped towards Dipper. It was a boy, about fifteen years old, with shockingly blond hair. He was jeering.

"Trespassing, eh, mate?" He said in a heavy British accent. "Y'all pay the price, then."

He slowly raised his gun and aimed it at Dipper's chest.

* * *

ABR XFY GAHN EXZNBKLM JHBFQ UL NUX VHR MOUG WLMGKVSF

* * *

A/N: Let the hunt commence.


	5. Chapter IV: Starstruck

A/N: Just... watch out for swear words... they're only mild... but still... they're swear words... Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for everything, y'all!

* * *

Chapter IV: Starstruck

The tension was heavy.

"OI, YOU BASTARD!" Grunkle Stan bellowed, starting forward to the boy with his fists flying, only to be restrained by Stanley. "NO ONE THREATENS MY FAMILY WITH GUNS EXCEPT ME!"

The boy only laughed, his pistol still raised. "Pathetic," he sneered. "Incredibly pathetic, old man. Do your maths, you bleedin' idiots. You're outnumbered. Might as well as give up." Mabel gave a faint squeak.

Don't shoot."

Pacifica stepped forward, cheeks flaming, looking determined. "Do you even know who I am? I'm a Northwest, and I swear you would all pay for this."

The boy gave her an icy stare. "Don't care who you are missus," he said coldly. "All I want is your blood to-"

"PROCYON!"

A figure leapt from a high branch of an oak tree and landed lightly on the dirt, right in front of the boy. She stood up, then brushed her dark hair away from her eyes, before turning to the boy, who was looking flustered.

"What is this?" She asked in a crystalline voice. Dipper noticed that she was the only one who was not wearing glasses. She also looked only a year older than him. _So, does this society steals children and raise them to be agents? What a rip-off. _

But he was still glad that she was now blocking at the gun that was pointed at his face a minute ago. He sighed with relief.

"Agent Mira!" The blond boy spluttered. All around him, his companions were already slipping out of composure, unsure with what to do. "This is nothing... just a... just a minor intruder.. problem..." The girl's eyebrows were traveling farther and farther up her forehead.

"IF THEY MAKE ONE MOVE, SHOOT 'EM!" She commanded. Even though she had her back on them, she sensed that Stanford was trying to sneak up on the closest agent. All around, her companions went stiff with attention.

"Now see here, Mira," the boy protested. "This is my job, you can't just-"

But Mira whipped around and walked towards the huddled group of intruders. She stopped abruptly. Her eyes settled on the Journal 1, which was still clutched by Stanley. A flit of recognition crossed her face, as she took in the pairs of twins, and the brown hair.

"No way," she muttered. Then she saw Dipper's birthmark on his forehead. Her eyes widened.

"You fool, Procyon," she said softly. "It's the Pines."

"YOU BET WE ARE!" roared Stanford. "AND NO ONE HURTS A PINES WITHOUT GETTING AWAY WITH IT!"

"Of course, " she said, a little dazed.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the girl yelled "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS! THEY'RE FRIENDLY." And she briskly went to the oak tree where she first jumped down.

"What's happening?" Mabel said faintly.

"No idea," Soos whispered back.

"Mira! The blond boy screeched. "We ain't taking 'em to headquarters!"

"Cassiopeia would want to see them," the girl said dismissively. She was busy examining the trunk of the oak. She pressed a certain part of it, and a hollowed compartment swung open, revealing a dusty old-fashioned computer. She began typing away.

"Hang on," Stanley said. "We are not going with-"

Too late.

The clearing where they stood suddenly shook and trembled. The girl casually took her place with the rest of the agents in that perfect triangle, as the clearing itself began to lower down to the earth.

"AAACK! GROUND GOING DOWN! CRAZY GROUND GOING DOWN! NOT GOOD!" Mabel squealed.

"FOR ONCE, I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU!" Pacifica screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Dipper shouted, trying to keep his balance, as the platform went down in a groan of grinding metal. They were all staggering around, except for those mad people surrounding them. It was as if they do this every single day. All he heard were small chuckles. And Grunkle Stan cursing.

Along with his grandfather's mutterings...

Is that Soos whining?

Everything went black as they went deeper and deeper.

It seemed to go on for ages... Until light slowly shone on their feet, then rose to their bodies. The large lift finally stopped in a large, cavernous underground facility. Mira nodded and her companions all bustled away, the blond boy storming past her.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of Ad Astra," the girl spoke. She eyed Stanley sharply. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Master Pines. Welcome back to Earth."

She quickly got off the platform and purposely strode away, expecting them to follow her.

"What did she mean, 'Master Pines?'" murmured Dipper. "Do you even know her? How did she know all about you being inside the portal?"

"That's why they're called The Eye, Dip chip," Mabel said cheerfully.

"That is so wise, Dude, " Soos agreed.

"You heard her though," Stanley said. "They call themselves... Ad Astra..."

"Probably got a name change-"

"If you want answers," the girl called irritably, "then I suggest you follow me and look around."

"I'm sick of this," Pacifica raged. And she went after the girl. "Tell me where my parents are, you lame jacket-wearing freak!"

"Wait, Pacifica!"

They dashed after her, but then halted.

The underground facility was enormous and elegant. The walls were made of shiny wood, and both sides were lined with different doorways, where people in lab coats were bustling in and out. Yet what struck them most is the domed ceiling: It has a hologram of the stars and the Universe projected into it, making the place look as if eternal night had overcome it.

"Look at this place," Mabel marveled. "It's all science-y and stuff, but magical!"

"Psh, we can totally top this," Pacifica said disdainfully.

"Is there even a roof?" Soos piped up. "Don't you get wet when it rains?"

"Live feed from four different telescopes," the girl explained. "Stargazing made easy."

"These people are paranoid in observing things," Stan mumbled. The girl chuckled, the last thing they thought she would do.

They walked on, until they reached a door at the end of the hall. A tarnished gold plate pinned on it says:

CASSIOPEIA

_"Ad astra per Aspera."_

Below the plate was a weird symbol... It was not the Eye of Horus...but no... impossible...

Emblazoned on the polished wood was a gold hand with six fingers, and three stars were arched above it.

* * *

"Can't this car go any faster? " Mrs. Pines grumbled.

"I am doing my best, Anne," Mr. Pines said through clenched teeth. "Just... just keep quiet for a second, okay?"

They had been on the road for hours...or minutes, as they pased by wild trees. It was quite hard to tell time especially when you are close to having an anxiety attack. If her twins were not safe...

"There were loads of checkpoints," she blurted out. "Does this have to do with him? With your uncle?"

"It better not be," Mr. Pines responded darkly. "Right, we're... " his voice died away, as Mrs. Pines uttered a small scream.

"Dipper? Mabel!"

She hurled out of the car and sped towards the remains of the Shack, packed with people from the government agencies. She was blocked by two burly police officers.

"Business, ma'am?"

"Uh.. you... we.."

"We're the parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines."

Mr. Pines caught up with her, panting. "They're the twins who were with Stanford Pines... And I think we have the right to know what the hell happened to this place."

The officers shook their heads. "We're sorry, Ma'am and Sir, but it's confidential," replied the one with sandy hair, "We will notify you when we get more information. For now, you may kindly leave the place."

"Leave the place?" Said Mr. Pines indignantly. "We're their parents, you morons! THEIR PARENTS!"

"This is a crime scene, sir. It's against the law-"

"BE DAMNED TO YOUR CRIME SCENE! I want to see my son and daughter!"

"If it's any consolation," the older officer spoke coolly, "Stanford Pines was last seen by the basement of the ruined Shack. Your twins were talking about clearing his name. They might have been down there with him. We only ask you to brace yourselves."

"'Brace ourselves?'" Mrs. Pines repeated. "'_Brace ourselves?!'"_

"Yes. Search and Rescue's doing their best, but still..." the agent shrugged.

Mr. Pines made a furious move towards the agent, but his wife got there first.

SMACK! With the strength that Grunkle Stan would have been proud of, she slapped the agent full in the face. The officer tottered for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Anne!" Mr. Pines exclaimed, nonplussed. "Anne-"

But Anne snapped. She literally just... _snapped._

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM IN THAT WAY!" She shrieked in dire accusation. The agents backed away, as she started to get the attention of the other Officers.

"Anne, calm-"

"I WIL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! THIS IS A SCANDAL! GET OFF, SIMON!" She wrenched her arm away from his grasp. "IT'S INHUMAN! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"Anne," said Mr. Pines weakly. "If you continue, we'll get arrested."

Indeed, all those who were working on the scene were watching her with heavy scowls. Some were actually on the verge of approaching them.

"Hmmpf!" She marched away, nose in the air. They went back in the car.

"What has gotten into you?"

"It felt good," Anne replied sheepishly. "Now I know what your uncle was talking about."

"You should have just left them to me."

"Ha! And see you get dragged away immediately. You're not supposed to piss a mother off like that." She said haughtily. Simon gave her a strange smile.

Then she moaned and buried her face on her hands. " It was stress... I d-don't know what to do... what if... what if..."

She fell silent, as Simon drove away from the place. He squeezed her hand. "I know."

"Darn cops," she said bitterly. "I am not going to sit around and do nothing, Simon. Not a- OLD MAN WITH BEARD WATCH OUT!"

Mr. Pines slammed his foot on the brakes just in time. They hurriedly went out of the car.

"Sir, are you okay?" Mrs. Pines gushed distractedly. "We're so sorry. Are you alright?"

The old man, however, seemed very much unperturbed.

"Fine as a frog's hair split up the middle and tied at both ends!" He yelled. "Although, you ain't going back to the Shack, y'all? That place's darn dangerous! I gotta warn Stanford!"

"Wait..wait... you know Stanford Pines?" Mr. Pines said incredulously. "Warn him of what? Sir, answer me, please!"

The old man shifted his gaze to Mr. Pines. His whole body trembled.

"Stanley?"

Anne's interest perked up. Simon looked staggered.

"I-I h-how..?"

"Stanley, listen to me."

The old man... surely... surely was insane. He had dropped his Southern accent and was coming uncomfortably close. Simon stood frozen.

"It's never going to work. Never! He's coming, Lee. He's coming!" He screeched.

His tone doesn't sound like a mad old hillbilly.

"D-did... you know m-my f-father?"

The old man paused. "Simon," he breathed, before he collapsed.

It was a statement, not a question.

"Simon, let's bring him to the hospital! Simon?"

Simon was staring at the man, looking very pallid.

"Simon," Anne said timidly. "Simon, did... do you know him?"

"My father did."

"But... but didn't you said that your dad...died in... in a car crash thirty years ago?"

"That's what I've been told," he replied tersely. He heaved the man off the ground, then carried him to his ride. "He knows something, though, and maybe it will lead us to Dipper and Mabel. I feel that things are sort of connected to each other. C'mon, he needs medical attention."

"What was he talking about? Who's coming?" Mrs. Pines added in an undertone, buckling up. "Simon... this is bigger than I thought it was... "

"I know," Mr. Pines tried to reassure her, to show that he's not a little bit scared. He looked at the back seat, where the old man was laying, still unconscious. "Yet I swear, if anything comes, we'll be ready for it."

"For anything?" She asked tentatively. "Even the truth?"

Mr. Pines' grip on the wheel tightened. He knows exactly what she was talking about. After a few seconds, he answered, "even the truth."

* * *

SW AJLKR JGB SLPVJT

* * *

A/N: Even the truth...


End file.
